Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 August 2016
03:47 Witam wszystkich 03:53 Hej 03:59 Cześć 04:01 Hej 04:01 Wyczyściłem starą maszynę do pisania mojego dziadka, pisał na niej pracę doktorską. http://screenshot.sh/mMzKiQqWVt2Py 04:03 http://screenshot.sh/ov4NbzlXYUfRK 04:03 będzie nawet pisać :D 04:03 A ja wróciłam z pracy 04:03 Zmęczona 04:03 Chciałam pograć w Postala 04:03 Ale nie zagram, bo steam nie działa. 04:03 wow wow 04:04 mi też czasami steam nie działa 04:04 bez przerwy przy włączaniu się zacina 04:04 a do niej jest potrzebny specjalny papier, czy taki zwykły? ;-; 04:04 mogę tam włożyć co chcę 04:04 byle miało rozmiar a4 04:04 tylko muszę kupić taśmy z tuszem 04:04 a do czego są te zielone przyciski? 04:05 caps lock xd 04:05 An error occurred while processing your request. 04:05 Reference #97.7e7ffea5.1470067428.53f3515 04:05 Steam 04:05 Ty kupo 04:05 ;-; 04:05 Biedna Kuro 04:06 a mi się właśnie włączył steam lol 04:07 Mi też się uruchomił 04:07 ale nie mogę się zalogować :c 04:07 zaciął się po wpisaniu hasła 04:07 Steam ty kupo :v 04:07 xD 04:07 http://screenshot.sh/oBIJZekCDeE7a KURRRR 04:07 04:08 no nie mogę 04:08 Porady na stówę pomogą XD 04:08 ta ;x 04:09 o 04:09 włączył się 04:09 jak wyłączyłem spotify 04:09 lol 04:11 Mi działa 04:11 Tylko nie mogę wejść do sklepu 03:47 Witam wszystkich 03:53 Hej 03:59 Cześć 04:01 Hej 04:01 Wyczyściłem starą maszynę do pisania mojego dziadka, pisał na niej pracę doktorską. http://screenshot.sh/mMzKiQqWVt2Py 04:03 http://screenshot.sh/ov4NbzlXYUfRK 04:03 będzie nawet pisać :D 04:03 A ja wróciłam z pracy 04:03 Zmęczona 04:03 Chciałam pograć w Postala 04:03 Ale nie zagram, bo steam nie działa. 04:03 wow wow 04:04 mi też czasami steam nie działa 04:04 bez przerwy przy włączaniu się zacina 04:04 a do niej jest potrzebny specjalny papier, czy taki zwykły? ;-; 04:04 mogę tam włożyć co chcę 04:04 byle miało rozmiar a4 04:04 tylko muszę kupić taśmy z tuszem 04:04 a do czego są te zielone przyciski? 04:05 caps lock xd 04:05 An error occurred while processing your request. 04:05 Reference #97.7e7ffea5.1470067428.53f3515 04:05 Steam 04:05 Ty kupo 04:05 ;-; 04:05 Biedna Kuro 04:06 a mi się właśnie włączył steam lol 04:07 Mi też się uruchomił 04:07 ale nie mogę się zalogować :c 04:07 zaciął się po wpisaniu hasła 04:07 Steam ty kupo :v 04:07 xD 04:07 http://screenshot.sh/oBIJZekCDeE7a KURRRR 04:07 04:08 no nie mogę 04:08 Porady na stówę pomogą XD 04:08 ta ;x 04:09 o 04:09 włączył się 04:09 jak wyłączyłem spotify 04:09 lol 04:11 Mi działa 04:11 Tylko nie mogę wejść do sklepu 04:11 A nie 04:11 sklep też już działa 04:12 A teraz dota mi się zacięła 04:13 i mój nick zamienił się w jakieś chińskie litery 04:15 lol 04:19 dota nie lubi mojego nicka 04:21 za polski może 04:22 Mickiewicz. xD D 04:11 A nie 04:11 sklep też już działa 04:12 A teraz dota mi się zacięła 04:13 i mój nick zamienił się w jakieś chińskie litery 04:15 lol 04:19 dota nie lubi mojego nicka 04:21 za polski może 04:22 Mickiewicz. xD D 04:32 elo 04:32 ktoś żyje? 04:46 Ma ktoś z was darkest hour? 04:47 nope 04:47 a masz może dawn of wara? 04:47 albo warcrafta? 04:52 Nie 04:52 Potrzebuję jednego iwenta 04:52 bo go przez przypadek zedytowałem i mi gra nie działa 04:52 a nie mogę znaleźć błędu 05:37 Hej 05:44 Dzisiaj po południu przyjechał do mnie młodszy kuzyn, musiałem z nim grać w minecrafta, to było jak tortura. 05:44 Chciałem z nim zagrać w szachy ale kompletnie nie mógł się skupić. 05:44 I jak zbiłem mu pionka to się obraził. 05:45 Oh 05:47 ;-; 05:51 nie lubię dzieci. 05:52 Mój kuzyn jest w stanie uderzyć swoją matkę ;-; 05:58 Doktor 05:58 Ile ma lat? 05:58 12 05:59 12 lat i jest taki? ;_; 05:59 taki majnkrafter 05:59 i na niczym nie potrafi się skupić, trzeba mu wszystko powtarzać 3 razy 06:00 Może ma jakąś nadpobudliwość na kiju? 06:00 a jak czegoś nie rozumie to się denerwuje 06:00 Zapytaj jeszcze o ADHD. 06:00 jest spokojny, ale głupi 06:00 Podobno ADHD to mit i oszustwo. 06:01 Dzisiaj obudziłam się o 4:30, żeby posłuchać piosenki 06:01 czy to źle? 06:01 Ja wtedy szedłem spać xD 06:01 Dzisiaj o 9 byłam w pracy 06:01 Czy to źle? 06:02 ;-; 06:02 Nie wiem jak to wyrównać bo nie mogę zasnąć wczesniej, a nie chce mi się nie spać przez noc ;_: 06:02 obudź się o 8 06:02 a później wytrzymaj cały dzień 06:02 bez kawy, niczego co jakoś mocno pobudza 06:02 Ja muszę się przestawić - wcześniej wstawałam 11-12, teraz zaczęłam szkolenia i do pracy na 9, muszę wstać o 7 rano i o 8 idę na busa. 06:02 ou ;-; 06:02 ja tak robię, nie śpię po prostu całą noc, a potem zasypiam o dowolnej godzinie wieczorem 06:03 ale na razie się jeszcze nie przestawiam. 06:03 Dzisiaj okej, bo w sumie w 1,5 h. zrobiłam materiał z dziewczyną, o którym wszystko wiedziałam a potem poszłam na podsłuchy. 06:03 Zapomniałam, jak bardzo tęskniłam za klientami <3 06:03 UPC tak bardzo <3 06:04 Biedna Kuro ;-; 06:04 * Noworoczna głaska głask głask ;-; 06:04 A teraz muszę wymienić kuwetę szczura, spakować się na jutrzejszą mini-przeprowadzkę 06:05 I znowu jutro clown fiesta. 06:05 ja kiedyś miałem dwa szczury, byli braćmi i wzajemnie spółkowali 06:05 były* 06:05 Też miałam dwa szczury 06:05 Ale jeden zdechł. 06:06 Ja miałem tak, że kiedy jeden z nich zdechł drugi strasznie za nim tęsknił, żył jeszcze przez parę miesięcy niemalże jak warzywo. 06:07 To smutne :< 06:07 tak, ale jako dzieciak nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. 06:07 myślałem po prostu, że jest chory, a on zmarł z tęskonty 06:08 przykre 06:08 Ja mam jakoś pechowo przez rok teraz ze zwierzakami 06:09 ? 06:09 Rok temu musiałam uspać psa, pies mojego narzeczonego zmarł podczas zabiegu, szczur zmarł, a w tym roku musiałam pożegnać kota, bo miał zapalenie mózgu. 06:10 Ja musiałem uśpić kota mojej babci, bo ona nie była w stanie pojechać z nim do weterynarza (było jej smutno), ale to nie szkodzi, kiedyś nasikał mi do butów. 06:11 Najgorsze, że dzień przed jej śmiercią miałam przyjechać do rodziców i bym się z nią widziała. 06:12 Moja mama strasznie płakała za nią. W sumie ja i Piniakolada też. 06:12 :c 06:13 Oprócz tego uratowałem w tym roku sójkę i przygarnąłem dwie młode świnki morskie. 06:13 I pies się na mnie obraził. 06:14 Ja w tym roku przygarnę kota. 06:14 ze schroniska? 06:15 Nie wiem 06:15 Ja już przygarnęłam ^^ 06:15 Mam złe doświadczenie z przygarnianiem kota ze schroniska. 06:15 ? 06:15 Niestety u mnie w mieście dbają o psy w schronisku, ale o koty to niezbyt. 06:15 No i to jest dobry powód żeby takiego przygarnąć. 06:16 Wzięłam kiedyś kota ze schroniska i zmarł po 4 dniach - okazało się, że był chory. 06:16 Tylko trzeba potem odrobaczać. 06:16 A w schronisku nic nam nie powiedzieli o tym. 06:16 Oczywiście, hum, wolę brać zwierzaki ze schroniska 06:16 Miałaś po prostu pecha. 06:16 Ale po prostu się boję, że znowu coś takiego mnie spotka. 07:49 to był faknoc? 07:50 Jak można być tak nowym ;_; 07:50 Prawdopodobnie nie. 07:50 nie mówił czegoś o sobie? może w coś gra? 07:50 Faknoc zakładał over 9000 różnych kont, które były związane z nazwą faknoc. 07:50 Wszystkie mają bana 07:51 wpisz sobie faknoc w wyszukiwarce 07:51 A jak założy nowe konto nie do trollingu to peewnie będzie miało jakieś losowe nicke ;V 07:53 A co jeśli faknoc ma amnezję i przybył na czat pod postacią Doktora i teraz dowiaduje się rzeczy o sobie? 07:54 niespodzianka. 07:54 wreszcie miałam z czymś rację <3 07:55 i jednocześnie straciłam w oczach faknoca ;-; 07:55 bry 07:55 no fak ale już noc 07:56 Kuro <3 07:56 Śmieszkujesz bardziej niż zwykle ;-; 07:58 Jutro będę spać w łóżku Piniaka 07:58 #wygryw 07:58 ;-; 07:58 Hej San 07:58 Nie prawda 07:58 Wygryw to ja 07:59 znalazłem Gyrardosa 07:59 nikt nie chce spać w twoim łóżku 07:59 x'D 07:59 Nie prawda, wygryw to ja, bo... 07:59 Oh wait 07:59 Jestem przegrywem 07:59 Masz gyrardosa w łóżku? 07:59 nie sondze 07:59 Hello Saj. 08:00 Mam coś innego w łóżku 08:00 a ja mam w telefonie 08:00 No i kiedyś pisał, że lubi starą muzykę pop 08:00 Noworoczna 08:00 Mam coś innego w łóżku 08:00 x'D 08:00 Dwie foczki 08:02 Zrób loczki, wyrywaj foczki 08:02 Foczki 08:02 Taa. 08:02 Nie wiem czy wiecie 08:02 Ale ogólnie 08:02 To najlepsze są koźlaki 08:02 W ogóle 08:03 Śniło mi się, że czekałam na przystanku i siedziałam na ławce 08:03 A jakiś 6 letni chłopiec chciał wejść do busa prowadzonego przez Karu 08:03 x'D 08:03 ale Karu zamknął drzwi i jakoś tak odjechał, żeby go nie wpuścić 08:03 ale go potrącił i przejechał mu po brzuchu ;___; 08:04 A później poszłam na grzyby 08:04 W autobusie grzyby zbierałaś? 08:04 niee 08:04 Poszłam do ogródka babci 08:04 ten 6 latek to byłaś Ty? 08:04 #typowy_karu 08:06 No super, rozcięłam sobie skórę zakrętką od butelki 08:06 O jezu xD 08:07 jak ja to w ogóle zrobiłam 08:07 Doktor, nie wiem czy patrzyłeś: Specjalna:Szukaj?search=faknoc&fulltext=Search&ns2=1 08:07 Ert 08:07 A kto zrobił ten rysunek Aracz x Lobo? 08:08 ktoś głupi 08:08 Czemu? 08:08 Mam go gdzieś chyba na dysku. 08:08 To nie była lobo? xD 08:08 ;_; 08:10 cześć 08:10 Cześć 08:11 Cześć 08:12 cześć 08:14 co tam u was? 08:14 Wciąż się dzieje życia cud 2016 08 01